Nether High
by Emily E
Summary: 15-year-old Sam is different from all the rest. While all the other superpowered kids want to become superheroes, Sam on the hand wants to be the world's greatest supervillain. While her brother is off to Sky High, she enrolls in its antithesis, Nether High, an underground school for aspiring villains. What is bound to await Sam at the school?
1. The Underground School

**Disclaimer: Sky High belongs to Disney. I normally wouldn't need a disclaimer as none of the characters from the original movie are going to appear in this story, but as this is a Sky High fanfiction and the school will be mentioned a lot, I most likely would need one.**

**So I thought I'd create a fanfic of one of my favorite live-action Disney movies. In a world of superheroes, there are also supervillains, and if an entire school designed specifically for superheroes is present, then there must be a school on the other end of the spectrum as well. That's when I've decided to write this story. Everyone, I give to you Nether High, the high school for supervillains.**

* * *

It looks like summer is over yet again. And I'm already now in high school. My name is Sam, and I have superpowers (psychic powers to be exact). Of course, unlike most kids with superpowers who aspire to become heroes that save the day, I aspire to use my powers for evil. Wickedness. Mayhem. But that's what makes me so different from the rest of the superpowered kids. I'm proud of it. I'm different from my perfect little twin brother, Aaron, who aspires to be the world's greatest hero when he grows up. Aaron has the power to turn invisible. Since when was invisibility considered a useful power? As a kid I would tease him about that, to get back at him for getting me in trouble for some evil things I'd do. The past is the past now. I am on my way to freshman year. Luckily enough, my brother and I are headed to two different schools. The school he is going to is titled "Sky High" or something. Not much I know about that place, although I heard that last year it was attacked by villains. Still, my knowledge of it is quite vague. It's none of my problem, though. Because guess where I'm going to school? Nether High.

As Sky High is to wannabe superheroes, Nether High is to wannabe villains. I knew from the day I was born with my psychic powers I wanted to be one with the bad guys. I felt it in my blood. Today is the day I can reveal who I truly am and what it means to be a real villain. As soon as we finished packing our lunches and headed out the door to the bus stop, my brother glanced at me a bit.

"So this is it," he began. "The day we separate."

"And you're glad about this because?" I was confused as to why someone like my brother wouldn't be in despair at the sight of his sister leaving him behind. After all, he did not seem too much in agony. He just seemed normal, as if nothing was about to happen. I decided to shrug it off. As soon as we stared straight ahead yet again, the bus to Sky High pulled up. The door opened and a friendly-looking bus driver sat in the driver's seat.

"All aboard!" he shouted. Aaron stepped into the bus.

"See you after school." He waved as the door closed. In a matter of seconds, the bus took off. Now here I am. All alone. It is my turn now. It a few minutes, my bus finally pulled up. The bus was rather the same. There was no difference between it and the previous bus. Paranoia started to rush over me. What if my brother got on the wrong bus? What if this is the bus to Sky High and that's the bus to Nether? After the door open, I took a deep breath and stepped in. The bus driver glared at me with vindictive stares.

"Is this the bus to Nether High?" I nervously asked her.

"SHHH!" she shushed loudly. "Don't ever say that name out loud! Some nosey hero with super hearing abilities or something might hear us and get us debunked! Do you want those goody-goodies from that Sky High school to know where Nether is located?"

"No, ma'am," I replied apologetically. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Real villains don't apologize. Get in the back!" The tone of her frigid, snapping voice was enough to make even the toughest-as-nails rogue shudder with fear. How was a future villain like me supposed to survive at a school like Nether High when even the bus driver makes me flinch? I dragged myself down the aisle over to the back, pushing myself out of the way of other students. In the very back was an eerie-appearing Goth kid. I had a moment of hesitation that begged me not to sit next to him, but I had no other choice as the bus would take off any moment without warning. I decided to go for it.

"You mind if I sit here?" I asked him.

"No," he responded.

As I sat down next to him, he glared at me. I was nervous, but I didn't want awkward silence to persist throughout the whole trip. So I kept the conversation going.

"So what's your name?"

"My real name is Frank. My friends call me Toxic."

"What's your power?"

"Isn't it obvious from my name? My whole body is coated with a poison will harm you, if not kill you, which seldom would happen. Go ahead and touch me only to have your skin burn with excruciating pain. I dare you."

I scooted a little away from him, not wanting to take a risk of touching him.

"Afraid?" He asked. "You should be. That's what awaits you at Nether High."

"Attention, students," announced the bus driver. "We will be arriving at Nether High very soon. Hang on." We parked in front of a large ledge that looked as if there was nothing special about it. To our surprise, a gargantuan cavern in the cliff opened up. The bus entered. As it was assembled inside the cave, the door closed up. Suddenly, we felt a lurch as the platform underneath the bus dropped the bus down as if it were going down on an elevator. Incredibly fast it went, almost like the speed of light. What startled us is the sudden jolt that signified that the elevator in which the bus was on has reached its destination point. The lady at the front spoke one last sentence onto the intercom.

"Boys and girls. We have now arrived at Nether High."


	2. Villain or Henchman?

Nether High was rather strange. The school was built into an underground lair, almost fit to serve as an evil headquarters for a notorious gang of villains. Many students showed off their powers. They had ranged from laser vision to flying to super strength. Pretty much the same as powers as most heroes would encompass. The one difference is that instead of helping others, they would rather perform evil. I made my way into the entrance of the school and down the hallway, not wanting to be late for gym class. Apparently all Freshmen are required to head to gym for first period. Something about placing you in a certain position depending on what power you have, whatever that means. As I entered the gym, I noticed the Freshmen lined up in a group. I spotted Toxic standing near the side of the group. I ran up to him.

"Hello," I greeted him.

"You actually managed to pay attention to me. That's great."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really."

"So anyway," I continued. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"It's called 'Power Placement'. You know that superhero school, Sky High, right?"

"Yep. My brother is going there."

"Sky High did this thing where they divide you into two groups based on your powers. If you have one of the good powers; super strength, flying, or whatever, you get put in the hero's class. Where if you have a sucky power, you get put in what they label as the loser's class."

"What's that?"

"It's called 'Hero's Support. Basically it's forcing you to be the butler just because you powers mean nothing."

"And they do that here as well?"

"Oh, yeah. But they do it differently. Instead of Hero or Sidekick, here we get Villain or Henchman. So if your powers don't impress the school, a henchman you'll be. And just so you know, a henchman is the worst possible job you could be put with. Even worse than a sidekick. Man, I've known some henchman growing up hating their job. Imagine doing hard work for an evil mastermind and getting no respect in return. That's working for the villain, for ya. At least a sidekick does get some respect."

It's official. I cannot screw this up otherwise I might get label as a henchman. What Toxic said must have made sense. Apparently working for somebody evil means getting treated poorly just because they have more power than you. Kind of sadistic for the school to throw you into a position like that. Then again, it's a villain school, so what's to expect? Just as we were finished talking, a burst of light flashed in front of us. There stood a man in a couch outfit. I could tell he was leading the class.

"Greetings, fellow students. My name is Couch Flasher. I will be your instructor today, and your decision-maker on what you will be: Villain or Henchman. The rules are yet simple. You reveal your powers to the class, and depending on your power, I will decide whether you'll be the boss or the poor minion."

"Just as this school couldn't get any more sadistic," Toxic muttered.

"Excuse me, young man. But what is your name?"

"Frank Tocima."

In a flash of light, the couch teleported in front of Toxic, standing over him and causing himself to appear intimidating to him. "Well, Mr. Tocima. What don't you head up in front of the class and reveal your powers?"

"I rather not."

"Are you defying me? If so, then I would be happen to toss you into the henchman territory and you'll be stuck working for some rogue."

"So be it."

"It's official! You are a henchman!" he faced the class. "Now any more volunteers to the lowly side? Anyone? Very well. Let the decision-making begin!" he then pointed to a random student. "You!"

"Me?" she asked.

"State your name and power."

"My name is Katelyn Garcia and I can control machinery."

"Demonstrate."

Katelyn held up here hand towards the ceiling. She slowly twisted her hand, causing the sprinklers on the ceiling to spurt of water. She held out her hand to the air vents, which caused them to freak out and malfunction. One student was on his phone. She decided to mess with that. The kid's phone began to malfunction and explode.

"Hey! That wasn't right!"

"Anything a villain does isn't right, kid," Flasher insisted. "Keep that in mind."

"Whatever," grumbled the student.

"I must say, Miss Garcia. Your powers are impressive. Villain you are!"

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Who is next?"

One by one, students continued to reveal their powers in front of the students. Some had truly great powers that won them a ticket to the villain's class, and others' powers failed to exceed the school's expectations, thus labeling them as a henchman. Eventually it was my turn. I was nervous. Will my powers impress him? I made my way in front of the class as soon as Couch Flasher called me up.

"State your name."

I stuttered. "S-Sam Kenect."

"What do you do?"

"I-I have psychic powers."

"Show us."

I had nothing to lose. How do I demonstrate my powers? I noticed a rack of dodgeballs and decided to use my telekinetic powers on them. I lifted up one of my arms. The rack started to shake. I yanked my arm back, causing every ball on the rack to head towards me. In a matter of seconds, I lifted my arm up one more, causing the dodgeballs to freeze in midair.

"Impressive. You may stop now."

I tried to stop the balls from levitating, but instead of turning off my powers, I mistakenly throw the ball towards Couch Flasher with great force. Without hesitation, I used my powers to throw Flasher away from the path of the dodgeballs. He fell on the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry, Couch," I apologized.

"You should be sorry. Villains don't rescue others. That's a heroes job. I let you off with a warning for now, but for now, you're in the villain's class."

I was relieved that I wasn't going to be labeled as a henchman. Still, I can't help but feel sorry for Toxic, who refused to show his powers and ended up as a henchman. Oh well. I can't let one minor thing like that ruin my year. Now's the time to make a big impression at this school.


End file.
